


Sounds of Laughter, Shades of Life

by iamaqualady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, giggly fluff, giggly kisses, human!Cas, laughing, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaqualady/pseuds/iamaqualady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves to hear Cas laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Laughter, Shades of Life

One of Dean’s favorite things about Cas becoming human was his laugh.

And, sure, he had laughed before as an angel, but it was always just a soft chuckle under his breath or something even smaller than that. Human Cas’s laugh, however, was an entirely different story. His laugh was an all-consuming thing where Cas would shake and struggle to breathe. It was a sound that made everyone around him want to laugh as well, without even being in on the joke.

It surprised Dean the first time he heard it, as he had never heard the fallen angel make such a sound. Cas, Dean, and Sam had all been sitting in the map room of the bunker, doing research on the creature of the week – a ghoul who killed people who had just dumped their significant other.

“Man, Taylor Swift would love this guy,” Sam mumbled, and they all started to laugh, but Cas’s laugh grew louder. The sound filled the room as his body shook and he gasped for air. He buried his face in his hands as he tried to calm down, which caused Sam and Dean to chuckle.

“Sorry,” Cas said softly. “That was…” He looked up, and Dean saw that he actually had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. “That was very funny Sam.” And then he actually giggled, and Dean couldn’t take it.

“Oh my God,” he said and got up, going over to Cas and kissing him firmly on the lips. Sam went on with this research, used to Dean doing things like this at this point.

Cas smiled. “What was that for?” he asked, and Dean smiled back.

“That was really cute,” he replied. “You should do that more often.”

From then on, Dean would always take every opportunity he could to make Cas laugh. Whether it was making some off-hand, witty comment about something someone said, telling him a joke, or playing a prank on Sam, Dean would do it solely to make Cas laugh. The first time they watched _This is the End_ together, Cas laughed so hard he fell off the couch in the beginning, and Dean spent the rest of the movie kissing him because he thought it was so cute.

“Why do you always do that?” Cas asked Dean one day after they had kissed. Cas had been laughing about something in a book he was reading, and Dean walked all the way from a different room to trap the other’s lips in a kiss.

“Because hearing you laugh makes me want to kiss you,” Dean replied, trailing his lips down Cas’s neck. Cas hummed his approval and set the book aside; it would still be there later.

“Why?” Dean chuckled. “I dunno. Just does.”

Cas decided then that he needed to laugh more often.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i thought about cas laughing and this happened.   
> 2\. stole the title from across the universe by the beatles.  
> 3\. unbeta'd.  
> that is all.


End file.
